


The five places of the kingdom of darkness

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Pre-Chain of memory, after Kingdom hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Before being reborn, Riku will have to see and cross five places in the realm of darkness and finally accept an important thing. (Pre-Chain of Memory)





	The five places of the kingdom of darkness

Riku opened his eyes and found himself surrounded only by the darkness and thought, "Where am I? Where is King Mickey? - . He looked around for the King and figured out where it was.

The last thing Riku remembered was that he was walking into the realm from the darkness and talking about something important to King Mickey, but then the darkness swallowed him up and now he finds himself alone in that world.

Riku turned around while looking for King Mickey or an exit from that world so absurd and far from light.

A strong wind began to blow so much that the boy was forced to stop me and hear in his ears the words that bore him: - No! It's not true! No! It's not true! -. Repeated several times.

The boy covered his ears and began to move forward as the wind grew louder, so that the boy stopped again and looked down at the black.

When Riku managed to look up he found a Necromance , holding in his hands a statue that looked like his father Noctis.

The boy unsheathed the Animophagus and shouted to the Heartless full of rage: - Are you kidding me? -.

The Necromancer did not answer the boy but continued to shake the statue and Riku attacked the monster with all his rage.

The Heartless stood with the statue that was reduced to many pieces that took fire destroying the monster and transforming the environment

The black left the space orange and red and the whole environment caught fire and the black turned into a red access and I left Riku amazed.

Another Heartless appeared before him , this time a fiery sword that fluttered and threw fiery rocks at a rising sun of fire.

Once again Riku did not have to look at why the Heartless got off the attack again and the color of the flames became even more intense red. The boy passed a few strokes because the Heartless was only focused on venting his anger at dawn and ignored what was happening around him.

The Heartless disappeared in front of Riku's eyes and the red left its brown space and the fire went out, leaving room for the land that took control of that new place.

He began to walk along the path that the earth was offering him and noticed that this strange place was divided into two factions: on one side there was a world that built buildings and other structures together with the plant world, on the other a part destructor who just wanted to destroy what was being built there.

The boy felt divided like that world: on the one hand he wanted to create his own way and succeed in going on, while the other part wanted to surrender to sadness and pain, which had long held his heart prisoner.

He was so focused on these feelings that he did not notice that a new Heartless , the Destroyer, appeared behind him . This new monster immediately made an alliance with the destructive part and began to raze everything that had just been built by that faction of the earth.

The Destroyer advanced towards a small dam and began to break it and bring out the water and even Riku did not know why he began to cry and without opposition was overwhelmed by the water that dragged him away from that place now completely destroyed.

The boy continued to be dragged by the current until he ended up in the water which assumed a blue color that became of an ever darker shade more Riku went to the bottom.

The boy always went deep as he thought with tears in his eyes " How can I go on without your guide? Did I hurt Father Prompto , my best friends and the world who gave me a home? How can I do?!-.

Riku heard a line that awakened him from that state and saw a long and blue creature that swam easily in water elegance and master of that place made only of water. The boy murmured while going against him - Leviathan ... after your conjuration to Altissia, everything is going worse ... you made us sink into a pain and disperazione.- ocean.

Immediately he attacked him with a thunderbolt and Leviathan emitted a sound of pain and attacked with his tail Riku , but the boy moved quickly and blocked him using a Blizzard and Riku started to hit him feeling the immense sadness begin to disappear from his heart, as he slowly began to move back to the surface.

Leviathan broke free and attacked Riku who again sank into the blue water, but the boy started up again and again paralyzed the monster until he could freeze it again and hit it again in an evening sequence of attacks until Riku did not go all the way up to the surface and Leviathan made one last element, turning into a Water Core.

The Heartless disappeared and the water began to dry up, leaving Riku to a world without a dominant color that seemed to be creating itself under his own eyes. The boy began to walk and then a beam of light illuminated a spot where he was a child crying on the body of his father Noctis.

His child version turned to him and began to shout: - Help! Please let someone help me! Help! - . He began to shake his father with all his strength and to Riku Simba came to mind when desperate for his father's death began to invoke his help.

Riku tried to get closer to himself, but at that moment both Ansem and Malefica appeared and began to turn around the child and repeat together: - Yes! It's all your fault ! - .

Riku shouted as he advanced towards Ansem and Maleficent: " Leave me alone!" A wall of light and darkness appeared before him along with chains, which held an Angel Star imprisoned, who began to beg Riku to be released.

Riku looked at the monster and murmured: " I can not let you go ... not yet. I …-. The Angel Star let out a new moan of pain and began pulling the chains to be released and rise to the sky like dawn.

Riku put his hands before his face, and asked in a sorrowful voice: - Why? -. Angel Star again gave a painful complaint and continued to tug at the chains, which kept him imprisoned and did not allow him to accept the truth.

Just at that moment, Riku remembered some fractions of his path with King Mickey in the realm of darkness and a last tear drifted down his cheeks, while he murmured to the Heartless : - I understood and accepted your sacrifice. And the time has come to free you ... -. He made the Animophage appear and destroyed all the chains, until the Angel Star was completely free.

The Heartless began to rise in the sky before turning into pure light that covered the world and that reduced Ansem and Maleficent to a sheer wave of darkness.

The light emitted by that Heartless was mixed with the darkness produced by Ansem and Maleficent, creating the gray that covered the world making it finally stable.

Riku looked at himself as a child who was crying near his father's body and who kept repeating: " My fault! It's all my fault ! - .

Riku approached him and touching her shoulder murmured in a calm and free voice : - It's not my fault! Even if I had the greatest power in the world, I would not have been able to save Papa Noctis.-.

Riku child turned to look at himself now a teenager and smiling disappeared along with the body of Noctis.

His father's voice resounded in that gray world, hovering between light and darkness : - Riku ... -. He turned and appeared Noctis who wore clothes that recalled the colors of dawn.

Riku came up to him and whispered in a voice t riste: - I had to make so many mistakes and lose myself in the darkness and into his world, first to understand the value of your sacrifice and finally accept your morte.-. He touched his heart and continued: - It hurts, Dad! It hurts horribly and no matter how much accepting makes the pain more unbearable, my heart will have this scar forever. "

Riku hugged Noctis and continued with a painful voice : - You will always be alive in my heart with your teachings, your love and your lullaby. And I promise you that I will never again disappoint you or my father Prompto . I promise you.-.

Noctis looked at his son for a moment and then murmured: " Now, go! The time has come for you to be reborn as the sun does every day. " He hugged his son and became pure light and Riku closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep .

 

Riku opened his eyes and found himself floating in a sort of limbo: - Where am I? -.

A voice rang out: - Continue sleeping ! -.

Riku opened his eyes suddenly and looked around and asked as he sat in that strange limbo: - Who is? -.

The voice continued to speak: " You should stay and sleep. Here between light and darkness.-.

Riku asked, perplexed: - Between ...? -. Then, looking around, he asked in an alarmed voice : " The King! Where is the King? Together we closed the door to the kingdom of darkness and ... -. It seemed as if his memory had been erased in this world.

The voice answered with a serious tone : " You yourself have come to this place. You do not have the strength to go beyond the darkness, or maybe you're so close to it. "

Riku commented bitterly: " I'm a kind of demon."

The voice continued in a softer, quieter voice : - Close your eyes and leave the light. Here, covered by darkness, sleep is safe. Sleep is eternal. But -. A blinding light appeared before Riku's eyes and a blue paper appeared before the boy.

Riku asked curiously: - What is it? -.

The voice answered this time with a more serious tone : - it is the door of truth! Take it and your sleep will end and you will take the first step towards the truth. -The paper turned around Riku and the voice continued: - But the truth brings pain. Will you still want to go? Then there will be no return to sleep security. "

After what he had seen and told his father Noctis, Riku already knew the answer and that it was time to leave the sleep to go to rebirth, even though he knew that the road would be painful and grabbed the paper with his left hand : - This place is not really suitable for a nap. And he smiled.

The voice commented satisfied: - Excellent answer, Riku .-. And the card lit up, carrying Riku away from that limbo.

 

After the battle inside the Castle of Oblivion, Riku followed King Mickey out of the castell or wearing the clothes of Organization XIII, and went towards Diz who was waiting for him in front of four streets immersed in the darkness of the night.

Diz watched Riku with interest as he asked in a serious tone as he looked at the two streets: - What are you making me choose? now ? -.

Diz raised his right arm and said in a serious voice : " You must choose between the road that leads to the light." lowered his right arm to raise the left one and continued: - And between the road that leads to darkness.-.

Riku looked both ways and then said overtaking Diz : " None of the roads reflects me!" He did not notice the surprise reaction of King Mickey and surpassing Diz continued: - I will choose the middle way! -. He noticed that from a distance the sky was clearing and that the dawn was near.

Diz lowered his head and asked in a somber tone : "Do you mean the way of twilight?

Riku answered in a dry voice as he watched the sky clear and the light of the sun was born: - No! -. He had to fall into the darkness and travel to the realm of Darkness to understand the sacrifice of his father Noctis and when he had been stupid to hate the light and the sun for so long. Then he had to accept his death and watch and face his mourning in his various incarnations. As pain was strong, he knew that his father was the right path to follow.

Riku answered as the sun began to rise and a tear ran down the cheek: - I choose the way of the Dawn. And dawn came blessing his decision.


End file.
